


are you bored yet?

by bubblehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, happy birthday Sol, hyuckil, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblehyuck/pseuds/bubblehyuck
Summary: boyfriends in love go stargazing. that's it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/gifts).



> hello!!!  
> this is a little birthday gift for my very special wonderful friend sol!!!  
> i know you hate song lyrics titles hahaha but i had to,,,,,  
> i recommended this song to you when we were first becoming friends, and it always reminds me of you now! every time i hear it! so i wrote this little story for your birthday <3  
> the song is sappier but hyuckil are goofballs so. i adjusted the meaning. but the inspiration is still there lol  
> happy birthday !!!! keep doing what you do best and i’ll love you every step of the way :0)
> 
> PSA hyuck is 18 taeil is 19 thanks don’t come for me !  
> and also thanks gabby for betaing luv u bitch

**_1:36 am_ **

“Hey.”

Taeil’s head doesn’t budge from where it’s resting on the hard metal surface of the bed of his dad’s pickup truck. Pulled out of his daze, he realizes he had been staring at a particular constellation for what must’ve been ten, fifteen minutes. 

Heavy woolen blankets encase the two in warmth, legs tangled and arms wrapped around one another. Their faces stick out of the comfort, cheeks reddened by the cool, almost-autumn air. Donghyuck squeezes his arms, bundled around Taeil’s waist, finally gaining the older’s full attention.

Taeil looks down into his boyfriend’s shining eyes which peer up at him innocently. Donghyuck’s nose is slightly blushed, and Taeil leans down to give it a quick peck before returning the tighter embrace.

“Yeah?”

Their voices are soft, they had drained the last of the hot chocolate as they watched the sunset hours ago, lips now slightly chapped and the only source of heat being each other. Taeil reaches up and maneuvers his hand out of the blankets to tug Donghyuck’s hat over his ears protectively.

“I wanna ask you somethin’,” Donghyuck sniffs, shyly burying his face in the crook of Taeil’s neck. The younger’s cold nose brushes against the lower part of Taeil’s neck, earning him a pinch to the side for disrupting the warmth. “‘cause I’m kinda scared about it.” His words are muffled by the sweatshirt Taeil wears.

He frowns, pressing a kiss to the top of Donghyuck’s head. “What’re you scared about, baby?”

Although, Taeil is pretty sure he knows exactly what’s causing anxiety.

Tonight’s stargazing marked the end of Taeil and Donghyuck’s summer. 

Tomorrow, they’d drive a couple hours north, moving the majority of Taeil’s belongings to his university dorm. And they’d say goodbye, Donghyuck would probably cry even though he’d _insist_ it was just allergies, and Taeil parents would drive them back to their hometown, leaving Taeil on his own.  
Donghyuck had always gotten along strangely well with Taeil’s parents, ever since they’d first became friends. Taeil imagines they’ll probably sing Mama Mia at the top of their lungs out rolled down windows, without him there to complain.

And the next day, Donghyuck would begin his senior year of high school.

Taeil-less.

No more having lunch together, alternating every day eating with Donghyuck’s band friends and Taeil’s science olympiad teammates. No more Taeil driving Donghyuck home in the afternoon after they got out of their practices, leaving with a kiss goodbye before Donghyuck bounced up to his doorstep. No more walking Taeil to class, going to football games, getting slushies at one in the morning and staining their tongues blue.

Taeil knows this is why Donghyuck is feeling down.

Donghyuck unzips Taeil’s jacket a bit more and lays his cheek flat against his boyfriend’s chest, still speaking softly. “Don’t want you to go. But, like,” he makes a noise of frustration, “I’m so happy you’re going to a top university and being all smart and shit. I’m so proud of you.” The rise and fall of Taeil’s chest must be a bit comforting, especially with Donghyuck’s already tired state.

Taeil runs his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I’m gonna miss you, too, you know?”

“You will?” He sounds bashful, as if he knows the answer but wants to hear it anyways. Taeil indulges him.

“Of course, who else can I make out with in a chemistry supply closet?”

That earns him a giggle.

“Pretty sure there’s actual repercussions in college for that sorta thing…”

Taeil guides Donghyuck’s face upward, so he can look him in the eyes. “Actually, though, Hyuckie. Don’t think for a second I could replace you.” His voice is soft, and he’s sure there’s sincerity in his gaze. “Love you way too much for that to ever happen.”

Donghyuck lets a small smile slip. “Even with all your cool new college friends? Your research buddies?”

“Even with them.”

Donghyuck cuddles into his side once more, stealing all the warmth he can under the layers of blankets, a starry sky above. He pointedly sighs.

This is a signal to Taeil that the sad mood is over, and Donghyuck is about to give some annoying (read: endearing) sarcastic spiel.

“You sure it won’t be lame to be dating a _high schooler_?” He gasps, “Oh, _Taeil_ , your reputation, babe! Quick, break up while you still have a chance!”  
At this point, Donghyuck is propped up on his elbows, hovering over Taeil, mischief in his eyes and a wicked grin on his lips.

“Oh _no_ ,” and there’s a reason Taeil’s in Science O and not theatre. He can’t even keep eye contact. “I think the only way I’d be able to survive is if said boyfriend was a _really good kisser_.”

Donghyuck just laughs, slumping down and laying nearly all his weight on Taeil, who huffs and barely has time to react to the lips on his own.

Donghyuck is younger, yes, by a year, but Taeil will be the first to admit that his boyfriend is far better at kissing. It should be embarrassing, but Taeil’s the one benefitting, so who’s he to complain?

Donghyuck’s lips are soft as always, plush and warm against Taeil’s own despite the cool air around them. Kissing Donghyuck is unwaveringly hot, every single time, and Taeil isn’t sure how he’ll survive the semester without them.

Maybe that’s a bit dramatic. Donghyuck must be rubbing off on him.

Taeil makes the wise decision of pulling Donghyuck closer under the blankets by hands on the back of his thighs, earning a hum from the younger as they continue to softly kiss.

“Hey,” Taeil whispers when they briefly pull apart. Their breaths are already a bit heavy.  
Donghyuck doesn’t answer, immediately diving back in, slipping a tongue into Taeil’s mouth and licking delicately but determined, feeling over Taeil’s teeth and brushing over his tongue.

The eventual wandering of a hand under the blankets and the migrating of Donghyuck’s wet kisses to Taeil’s neck cause the older’s clouded mind to redirect back to what he wanted to say. 

“Donghyuck,” Taeil, voice a bit breathless, moves his hands up to his chest, nudging Donghyuck upward. His mouth leaves Taeil’s neck with a sound that should be gross, and he smiles down at Taeil with confident slick lips. Taeil smiles back. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

And Taeil’s mouth is occupied once again, a hand in his hair and another on his jeans, his hands pulling Donghyuck close once more. 

They drive home, nearly staying long enough to see the sunrise, too, but cautious of the day of moving ahead. 

As Taeil shifts gears, driving back on some desolate county road, he glances over to his boyfriend. Donghyuck’s head bounces slightly as it’s resting against the window, head cushioned by Taeil’s sweatshirt as a pillow. His face is content, lips slightly parted and soft exhales leaving with the cutest, smallest noises. 

Any nerves of starting university are beaten by the fact that he has Donghyuck by his side, and Taeil’s sure that this is the best place he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy happy birthday sol!!!  
> this was the opposite of u: short and sweet.  
> lol just kidding (although you Are taller than me)
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed :0)


End file.
